For example, it has been determined that ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) 3.0, one of the next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, employs a data transmission scheme mainly using not TS (Transport Stream) packets but UDP/IP, namely, IP (Internet Protocol) packets including UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packets (hereafter referred to as the IP transmission scheme). In addition, it is expected that broadcasting schemes other than the ATSC3.0 will also employ the IP transmission scheme in the future.
It should be noted that, in TS broadcasting, PCR (Program Clock Reference) is transmitted as clock information required for providing synchronization between the sending side and the receiving side (refer to NPL 1 below).